A Night In
by Kaio
Summary: There needs to be a weird genre...a piec of crap written at two in the morning. ~unfinished~


Title: *A night in*

Author: *~Kaio~*

Series: Gundam Wing

Genre: General

Pairings: 4x5 13x2 umm, there's more, but ya just gotta read!

Spoilers: None

Rating: PG13-R, it just depends it's kinda border-lining.

Warnings: Major OOC-Heero laughs, how much more OOC can ya get? Quatre gets power hungry(never a good thing). It's AU(duh!), and I put an original character in here so don't steal 'Max'/Orakin without permission!(like you'd really want to. lol)For once there are no limes/lemons!

Authors notes: This is some stupid piece of crap I wrote at two in the morning after being deprived from my caffeine! It needs to be finished! **I FORGOT TO EDIT IT!!!!!!!**

He flung the katana down on the ground, letting his anger take control of his body, the katana stuck in the earth, straight up. The anger slowly took over his body, making him pick it back up. And then with the precision of Catherine, threw it at a tree, hitting the same mark he made only moments ago. 

"What *do* I fight for?" He asked himself. His bare back gleaming in the sun, the sweat slowly trickling down, and residing at his waistband of his pants. "What will I do when peace comes?"

It was only a matter of time before he found out what he would do. And as quickly as he had thrown the large sword, he was at the tree examining his marksmanship.

"Could be better." He said to himself again. He thought so little of himself at the time he didn't notice the little figure in the tree above him. "And why the Hell is it so hot out here?"

He took a hold of his loose ponytail and slicked it with some of the water he had brought down with him. Then he pulled his katana out of the tree and began to practice once again.

_*_*_

Duo had been seeing Treize for many months now. Every chance he got, he was there. Somehow the aristocrat had captured the American's heart, and the braided-boy had invoked feelings from Treize he didn't know existed.

"You know I gotta leave soon, right?"

"Yes I know Duo."

"Of course you do. What don't you know?" They sat outside on Treize's balcony, lounging in the sun, sipping casually at their Cosmopolitans. 

"I don't know a lot of things my Panther."

"Do ya have to call me Panther?"

"Yes, I believe you are too much like the creature not to be called that."

"Is that a complement?"

"Yes, and as much as I don't want to admit it, it's 3 o'clock and you have to go." Duo glanced down at his watch and sighed.

"So it is." He stood up, set his glass down on the glass table and walked over to Treize.

"I will see you again, ne?"

"Oh yes, you haven't got rid of me just yet." He pulled Treize out of his lounge chair and gave the taller man a hug, and then let Treize kiss him on the forehead.

"I don't want to get rid of you."

"Hai, but I must go. I'll see you soon." He leapt over the railing, blowing Treize a kiss as he descended.

_*_*_

The movie had finished, and Trowa and Heero had been laughing so much their sides felt like mush.

"That was hilarious!"

"No kidding Trowa. If that would get funny I would die laughing."

"What do ya wanna watch next?"

"How about we watch this one?" He pulled up a DVD from the Blockbuster bag.

"What is it? I can't see, my eyes are all watery from laughing."

"It's 'South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut.' What do ya say?"

"Sure. But it'll be hard to top 'Dumb and Dumber'."

"Okay. How about you go make some of the popcorn as I get things ready."

"Alright."

Trowa had agreed to this day, only because he had uncertain feelings for a certain stoic pilot. But in their trip to the video store, he had found this pilot wasn't very stoic at all. Just that he choose to show this side of him to few people.

"Come on Tro, it's starting!" 

"Coming!" The popcorn was in his hands, he salted it and came into the living room, sitting next to Heero on the couch. Placing the bag between the two.

_*_*_

The car speed along, of coarse, Heero was driving. Trowa clutched the seat so he wouldn't fly into the window as they turned the corner a little too sharply.

"For being a Gundam pilot, you don't drive very well."

"Road rage." Was his single response as he slammed on the breaks, almost hitting the car in front of him.

"Damnit Heero!" Trowa's face was pale. Who knew a trip to the video store would be so frightening?

"Sorry. It's a little harder not to exaggerate my movements in a car. Too used to Wing I guess." He sighed as he placed his elbow against the window and door crease. Then resting the side of his head on his finger-curled palm.

"Obviously." There was a slight pause and then Heero started to talk, just conversationally.

"So what are we gonna rent? Comedy? Horror? What kind of movies *do* you like Trowa?" He turned is head to look at him.

"I like comedy."

"You do?" Heero's surprise wasn't concealed. His face visibly slacked.

"Yep. Anything really stupid I find hilarious. How about you?"

"I like everything. Horror, Comedy, Drama. Hell, even kids moviesI like."

"Well that's understandable. But why are we going to Blockbuster? They only carry DVD's and videos. We don't have ether of the players."

"They have them to rent. I don't wanna watch movies on a SRAV, (Author's note: What I think the A.C. timeline would have as the equivalent to DVD's and tapes. I have no clue as to what it would look like. It just popped into my head!) It's much too new."

"You're nuts."

"Yeah I know, would I be a Gundam pilot other-wise?"

"Nope. So are you saying I'm nuts?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, good."

"We're here!"

_*_*_

"Okay. Breathe Quatre. Breathe." Quatre said quietly to himself from his perched position in the tree. Down below Wufei was practicing his 'Sword Dance', as the others collectively named it.

"No, you will not take me over!" He said to his invisible opponent, his eyes were closed and he was unaware of his surroundings. Wufei lunged forward, his feet faltering, and falling face forward into the ground. His word slid out of his hand and skitted across the gray gravel as it stopped. Directly at Zech's feet.

"Tsk, tsk Wufei."

"Zechs." Wufei's one-word reply.

"I'd expect you, of all the Gundam pilots, to notice me." Zechs bent over and picked up the sword, admiring the way the sunlight bounced of the surface.

"And I'd expect you both to notice me." Quatre jumped down from his branch on the tree, and he leveled his gun at Zechs, one handedly. "If you don't leave, I will kill you."

"Qu..Quatre?" Wufei asked, rather surprised and angry at lack of his ability to notice others around him.

"Hai Wufei, go to the springs I have to talk to you." Quatre's voice was demanding. The normally emotional pilot was void. He cocked his gun, and turned his attention back to Zechs. "Drop the sword, and leave. If not I *will* KILL YOU!" He showed this by placing a shot mere inches from Zechs feet. "The next will be between your eyes. And I know I will hit that exact spot. Even if you move."

"Alright Quatre. You win this time." He placed down the sword and turned. Looking back he walked his saw the vision of Quatre, his gun cocked, standing legs apart with the look of anger and hatred on his face. 

_*_*_

Wufei sat quietly on the rock by the springs. He sat pondering the events that just happened, running them through his mind. He tried to look for clues of when each of them came, but no answers were found.

"Wufei." Quatre walked through the concealing bushes that guarded the secretive spring. He sat across from Wufei on the ground.

"Quatre, "Wufei paused, collecting what he was going to say. "I've never seen you so...so..."

"Dominate?" He interjected.

"Yeah. Why were you in the tree?"

"I was watching you. You have an excellent form Wufei, but you need to work on it."

"What?" Wufei stood in anger, staring at the seated pilot. "How dare YOU talk about form."

"But Wufei, there is so little you know about me."

"Like what?"

"I know more than you about your dance, and I am much more powerful than you could ever be. Nevermind the fact that I'm small."

"Size doesn't matter. But you would never be stronger than me."

"But I am, your anger causes you to be weak, but I can keep a cool head." Quatre pulled two swords out from behind his back. How they got there and without Wufei noticing them, is beyond me, for they were rather large.

"You want to duel?"

"Yes Wufei, only then will you realize that I am supreme over you." He casually tossed one large sword to Wufei. He caught it, but not without some difficultly. The sword was very heavy.

"There is no justice in the world." He muttered to himself as he backed off from the rock to an open area next to bubbling spring. 

"But there is Wufei, only you cannot see it. Shall we begin?" He stood and walked over to Wufei. Bowed and then stood in a pose that would frighten any trained person. Quatre was truly terrifying. 

His sword was long, a little shorter than Wufei's, but still longer than average. The handle was a renascence style, a ruby shown at the intersection of the two wings that sprouted over the sides. And treading from the ruby was an eagle, a front view, with its head tilted upwards, open and screaming. The talons came to a stop at the butt of the handle, creating a rather menacingly looking end.

Wufei's was much less decorative. The handle in a regular fashion, the only design being that of a dragon etched on the inner edge, it's mouth open with a flame pouring out onto the rest of the handle.

The blades of each both had very beautiful designs on them, carefully sculpted, whoever made them was a very good craftsman. Quatre's sword had a picture of a lion on it. One in a rather prominent position, ready to strike out at its enemy. The tail curved upwards and almost touching it's sloping back. 

On Wufei's there was a carving of an owl. It's wings spread, it looked as if it was flying away from the dragon. But the losing battle as it was, still struggled. Much like the fight that was about to take place.

Before Quatre decided to pounce, much like the lion on his sword, Wufei examined the sword that was thrown to him.

Before Wufei could ask anything, Quatre lunged forward, nicking his right arm.

"ITAI! Quatre!"

"I told you. We are beginning, pay attention." He lunged forward again but was blocked by Wufei.

~Damn! He is strong! I'm having a hard time just fending off his attacks. How could I not notice this?~

"You are too lost in your own world of pity to noticed something so important."

"I am not in a world of pity!" Now it was Wufei's turn to lunge. But Quatre knew this was coming from many hours of watching Wufei and sidestepped left. 

"Anger Wufei. Control your anger." Wufei was stumbling trying to keep from falling. He quickly turned around and continued the fight.

"Do not tell me what to do Winner."

"I will tell you what to do *Chang*. I am superior."

"You will never be superior." Their swords clashed once again. But Quatre had the upper hand.

_*_*_

They roamed the countless isles until they both came back with two each. They gathered at the candy stand picking out the things with the most sugar in them. 

"Oh Trowa look! I love these!" Heero held up a tube with some sort of blue liquid.

Trowa reached up and took it from Heero's hand, and read the label. "Sour Raspberry?" 

"Yeah. But watermelon's the best." Heero grabbed a handful and stuck it in the basket they got when they walked in. 

"Oh popcorn!"

"Alright. It's even movie popcorn!" That too was tossed into the basket. 

Finally after minutes running around the candy stand they brought the over-flowing basket to the counter. The girl there gave them a strange look and continued on with her job.

They had rented two tapes and two DVD's, plus the players for both. They also had a least $40 worth of candy, and they still had one more stop. The total came to $80, most of it was renting the players though. Heero shelled out the money, and they both left, hands full of bags.

_*_*_

In the ever-present light, the figure's head turned and smiled. His smile was happy, too happy if you knew what he'd been through.

The braid that normally trailed behind him was gone, but in its place was a long silky mass of chestnut hair. Its waves from the braid were noticeable, but looked natural. Duo's bangs were pulled to the side, and behind his ears. Giving him the effect of looking like a young woman. 

No one in the audience knew this figure was a male. His back was turned to them. The baggy black jeans didn't make the audience think this figure wasn't more than a punk-girl, most of them wanted 'her' that way anyway. 

Slowly Duo turned around. Reveling he had no shirt on, and was very amused at the shocked gasps in the audience. He chuckled. And then grabbed a microphone.

"Looks are deceiving, ne?" He said to them, getting some answers. "If you all don't know who I am now, I'll tell ya. I am Teft. I run this place, and for the gentleman's enjoyment tonight we have Trinity, our top-of-the-line dancer. And for the ladies in the club we have Max, your favorite stripper!" Lots of clapping was followed by a loud bass line pumping out of the speakers in the ceiling.

'Teft' moved to stand over at the bar, still holding his mic in his left hand. 

"What would ya like boss?"

"Anything without alcohol tonight. I have places to be after this."

"Sure thing." He poured something that looked like Fanta into a glass and slid it down to Duo, or should I say Teft?

"And now ladies, here is your entertainment. Ladies, meet Max!" 

The lighting in the club made it hard to see the figure, so many of the girls had gathered up to the stage. The red lights bounced off the leather-clad man. In another corner of the club, several men gathered around poles, around the large cage, and others sat at tables. 

The acclaimed 'Max' stood on the stage, he had on leather pants that were tight and reveling. His shirt wasn't really a shirt at all, it was two leather straps that criss-crossed in the front and in the back. Where they meet was a silver ring, which held them in place. His mid-chest length hair was loose, sending wisps of golden-yellow hair a stray. The green eyes showed up ever more so in the light, his two stray bangs framing his long and narrow face.

Slowly a dance mix started to rise out of the speakers as his hips slowly swung to the rhythm. He grasped a hold of the gold bar from the ground and grinded up against it.

"Whoa Max, whoa. Slow it down. These ladies came for a good show." But these ladies that Duo spoke of were not ladies at all, they were teenaged girls that had come to "The Elixir", as the club was know, to see things they desperately needed to see. And touch for that matter. 

"Yes sir." Max said obediently, not really thinking about it, and slowed his routine down. He really wanted to get out of the club and go home. But Duo had plans for him tonight. Even though it was merely 4 in the afternoon.

_*_*_

After their fight, Quatre and Wufei went for a dip in the cooling spring. Quatre's life had returned to his eyes, and it seemed that the evil being that looked like it possessed his body escaped.

"Wu, I'm sorry. I didn't know that my feelings for you could ever go in that direction."

"What do you mean Quatre?"

"I like you Wufei. I really like you. That's why I was watching you. Butdidn't thing that I would ever go as far as to do something like this."

"It's alright Quatre." 

Both boys were nude in the spring. Their hair plastered to their necks. Wufei's arm was bleeding pretty badly, and he had a long gash along his torso. Quatre, on the other hand, had escaped the fight with out anymore than a swollen wrist from where Wufei threw the sword at him in defeat.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have, what do you mean you like me?" It had just dawned on Wufei what Quatre had said.

"I like you. I like you very much."

"I thought you and Trowa-"

"No." Quatre laughed, every one thought that him and Trowa were bedmates. "We're close friends that's all. To tell you the truth Trowa has the hots for Heero. But don't tell him I told you."

"So that's why he agreed to watch movies with Heero." He said to himself.

"Yeah."

"I like you too Quatre." Wufei said rather shyly. He blushed and turned away.

"Really Wu?" Wufei could only nod his head. "What do you want to come out of this?"

"Sachiko."

"That's simple enough." Quatre wadded over to Wufei, clutched his hands over his shoulders and turned the ebony-haired pilot around. They looked into each other's eyes until Quatre decided to make the first move. He leaned in and kissed Wufei on the lips. Just a little pressure, nothing demanding. "Is this good to start off with?"

"Yes. But more would be better." He turned seductively to Quatre, wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller boy and kissed him. Letting his lips part for the others awaiting tongue. 

_*_*_


End file.
